1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to dressing kits used for changing infants' clothing and for storage purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dressing kits are specialized articles of furniture which are used for retaining an infant. They facilitate dressing an infant, and also provide a measure of safety in that it is difficult for an infant to move outside the retaining walls of such kits.
One type of dressing kit which is well known to the art is a free-standing unit which is typically placed upon a dresser or other piece of furniture. The kit includes a base comprising a bottom wall, a rear wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall, and a pair of opposing side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall. Each of the side walls includes an inclined front edge. A cover/tray assembly is pivotably mounted to the base. This assembly includes a bottom wall, an end wall, and a pair of opposing side walls. Each of the side walls includes an inclined edge which adjoins one of the inclined edges of the base when the cover/tray assembly is used as a tray. The inclined edges define a pair of continuous front edges when the cover/tray assembly is used as a cover.
A second type of dressing kit has been employed which is very similar in structure and function to the above-described kit. Such a kit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,324. The primary difference between the patented assembly and free-standing units is the incorporation of the cover/tray assembly in the former as an integral part of a dresser.